What Is Uchiha Sasuke Doing? Surely Not Crying!
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: SasuNaru lemony goodness! Pretty much just smut but there is also a story behind it...I think at least! It's a sweet story and I have already gotten good reviews on TONFA : OneShot.


**You're too important for anyone**

**You play the role of all you long to be**

**But I, I know who you really are**

**You're the one who cries when you're alone**

Uchiha Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands; tears sliding down his pale cheeks that were now flushed from crying.

Sasuke was lonely...he would be damned if he let anyone know, so he shed his tears with no one to hold him.

He had no family now that he had killed Itachi; even though he had to avenge his clan it still hurt to kill one's own flesh and blood. He had idolized his Aniki in his childhood and he had had to watch his last breath. He had to watch those gorgeous Sharingan eyes fade to black and then go lifeless.

He had to live with the thought that it was by his hands that the eyes of his brother would never see again.

He had hated his Aniki, yes. But he also had loved him dearly, deep down, and watching his older brother die had brought that crashing back.

Once his brother was dead he looked so at peace, like he had wanted to be killed and that his Ototou had done it was like the icing on a cake. This thought brought both comfort and despair. Wishing that things had gone differently all those years ago.

He wished he could go somewhere far away; he no longer wanted to live in the Uchiha district where so many memories from his childhood had taken place. Thoughts of where he could go brought him back to reality; his friends all lived in Konoho...well the people who called him a friend at least. Naruto was really the only on who he considered a friend.

**But where will you go**

**With no one left to save you from yourself**

**You can't escape**

**You can't escape**

Shaking those thoughts away Sasuke stood up not bothering to wipe the silent tears away and walked downstairs to make a pot of tea for himself.

When he was halfway to the kitchen he sensed a powerful and familiar Chakra approaching his front door, sighing Sasuke walked towards the door and opened it as Uzumaki Naruto was about to knock. Surprised but only for a second Naruto took one look at the Uchiha's face,

"Sasuke why are you crying?" Naruto asked loudly. Surprised that Sasuke actually knew how to cry.

"Be quite Dobe." Sasuke scolded none to gently.

**You think that I can't see right through your eyes**

**Scared to death to face reality**

**No one seems to hear your hidden cries**

**You're left to face yourself alone**

Not deterred in the slightest Naruto moved to wipe Sasuke's cheek with his thumb.

Sasuke allowed this, leaning into the gentle touch.

Naruto looked at Sasuke whose eyes were closed. He looked so sad Naruto couldn't help himself and leaned into Sasuke wrapping his arms around the taller boy holding him close as Sasuke's tears began to fall anew.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Hn?" Sasuke replayed with his normal response to everything.

This made Naruto feel slightly better about his friend's condition. At least he still sounded like Sasuke...even if he was crying.

"How about I stay the night to keep you company" Naruto said hugging Sasuke tighter in excitement bouncing on his toes a little.

At the tightening of Naruto's arms Sasuke suddenly realized what he was doing and drew back quickly. He however did consider the proposition, figuring it was harmless he quickly replied seeing the hurt on his friends face at being pushed away suddenly.

"Stay if you want" Sasuke said shrugging then added in a nicer tone "Company might not be such a bad thing".

Naruto flashed Sasuke the biggest grin he could muster and leaned down to take his sandals off and then hung his jacket by the door.

Stepping back Sasuke turned back to the kitchen to put the tea on that he had been planning on making when his visitor had arrived.

Fallowing his host Naruto walked into the kitchen and leaned casually against one of the counters.

Sasuke glanced over and did a double take, he had never noticed how good looking his companion was. Leaning against the counter in his tight black t-shirt that showed some of his tanned stomach and low riding dusty orange cargos.

Naruto did look stunning in the sunset light shining threw the window. His blue eyes shown with concern...concern for him and a slight smile that showed not pity but a knowing, what he knew the Uchiha couldn't tell. But he had a sneaking suspicion that the blonde Dobe did.

"Kuso" Sasuke said turning away with a scowl.

Why did the blonde have to look so good? He knew he liked guys but Naruto? NARUTO?! Gah maybe this emotional shit had screwed with his head.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong now" Naruto said from right behind the Uchiha.

If it was anyone but Uchiha Sasuke they probably would have dropped the tea and screamed like a girl. But since this was indeed Sasuke he merely turned and motioned towards the table with his eyes silently telling the blonde to sit.

After they were both kneeling with tea in hand, Sasuke chanced a look at Naruto and nearly (nearly mind you) chocked on his tea. The blonde was staring intently at him with his ocean blue eyes.

"Oi Teme what's wrong? You never answered me."

Sighing Sasuke sat down his cup and thought for a minute before responding. "I was thinking about Itachi again, and thought about leaving. Then I suppose I started to cry." He said sincerely but with no emotion showing in his voice.

"Oh..." was all the normally loud boy could manage before he chocked back a sob.

**But where will you go (where will you go)**

**With no one left to save you from yourself**

**You can't escape**

**The truth**

**I realize you're afraid (I realize)**

"You wouldn't really leave, would you Teme?" Came Naruto's shaking voice.

"I don't know Naruto..." Sasuke said using the blondes name for the first time since he had arrived.

"Promise me you won't" Naruto commanded in a very Naruto-ish way.

Instead of the smirk that would usually fallow any command from Naruto, Sasuke merely exhaled slowly before answering.

"I can't promise anything Dobe, I hate living here. It's been years and it still wreaks of the death of my clan."

**But you can't abandon everyone**

**You can't escape**

**You don't want to escape**

"I'm not leaving your house until I get a promise Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto practically yelled even though Sasuke was mere feet away.

"Have it your way, I'm going to bed" Sasuke said standing up putting his cup in the sink about to leave.

**I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands**

**Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?**

**I can hear you when you whisper**

**But you can't even hear me screaming**

"Where do I sleep?" the blonde asked quickly.

"Whatever you want." Came the reply as Sasuke begin the trek to his bedroom.

Grinning Naruto put his cup in the sink and then walked about the stairs to Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke was in the bathroom taking a shower so Naruto slipped out of his clothes and laid down in Sasuke's bed in his boxers with the intent on sleeping there. Just as he snuggled into the black pillows and pulled the red silk sheets over himself, the Uchiha walked out of the bathroom hair half dried with a towel around his waste, riding low on his hips.

A drop of water slowly moved down Sasuke slender neck to his chest, moving over his abs and disappearing into the towel, noticing this Naruto's mouth went dry and he had the sudden urge to lick his lips.

'When did the damn Uchiha get so gorgeous?' Naruto wondered.

His blue-black hair had grown out since they were younger and now was down to his shoulders and his eyes whether they were onyx or Sharingan held such depth.

Naruto glanced again at Sasuke's toned body with the little trail of black hair leading down into the towel and smirked, he had developed muscles in all the right places, which showed off his raw power nicely.

Naruto was now very happy he was to be spending the night with such a fine specimen.

"Oi Dobe? What are you doing half naked in my bed?" Sasuke said with a smirk knowing what he was doing to the blonde.

At that smirk Naruto couldn't help the feeling of arousal and instantly went hard.

'Damn damn damn damn damn, he noticed me checking him out' Naruto thought.

"Umm...well...heh...what I mean is...I'll get u-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke before he could finish with his lame excuse,

"I want you." Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto hadn't noticed it before but there was a definite bulge under Sasuke's wet towel. With this knowledge Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Y-y-you c-can't mean t-t-t-that." Mentally smacking himself at his awful stuttering, God he was worse then Hinata. He looked Sasuke in the eye and saw sadness but also a large amount of lust.

His heart softened and his aching member hardened more. He grinned one of those grins only Naruto can pull off.

Seeing this Sasuke walked forward pushing Naruto on his back and straddled him.

"I want you to say you want this as much as I do" Sasuke breathed huskily in Naruto's ear.

Shivering in anticipation Naruto looked up into Sasuke's onyx eyes and said.

**Where will you go (where will you go)**

**With no one left to save you from yourself**

**You can't escape**

**The truth**

**I realize you're afraid (I realize)**

**But you can't reject the whole world**

**You can't escape**

**You won't escape**

**You can't escape**

**You don't want to escape**

"I want you Sasuke, more then anything. I want to make you as happy as you make me"

Eyes softening greatly Sasuke crashed his lips against Naruto's lips with a frantic passion only loss and disappear can bring out in a person.

Licking the blonde boys lower lip pleaded for entrance, which was granted almost at once.

Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth ravishing it thoroughly, tongues battling for dominance, which Naruto gave up for the sake of the Uchiha's pride.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and ground his hips up into Sasuke's causing the most delicious friction, making Naruto moan again and even made Sasuke groan softly.

They stayed that way for a bit grinding against each other and kissing passionately.

Looking Sasuke in the eye Naruto rolled them over and moved down placing open mouth kisses all down the Uchiha's chest until he got to the towel that was miraculously still around his waste, looking up searching for the permission to continue which he found in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto gently removed the towel and licked the head of Sasuke's erection making the Uchiha moan deep in his throat.

Taking this as a good sign Naruto began licking up and down the boys cock sucking lightly in spots making Sasuke moan increasingly louder.

Sensing Sasuke was close Naruto took him deep into his throat sucking hard until Sasuke's body tensed and then he came releasing hard into Naruto's waiting mouth.

Sitting up and looking the Uchiha in the face Naruto swallowed slowly savoring the taste moaning in appreciation, which made Sasuke hard again almost immediately.

"God Naruto what the fuck was that?" Sasuke asked surprised at the blonde's boldness.

Naruto only smirked and in a voice dripping sex said, "I wanted to see if you tasted as good as you look."

Returning the smirk Sasuke asked "And do I?"

"Believe it!" Came Naruto's cocky signature phrase. Then as an after thought added "Wanna see for yourself?"

Looking confused Sasuke merely looked at him.

Sighing in mock exasperation Naruto crawled up Sasuke's body slowly and sensually before kissing him passionately on the lips letting him taste himself on Naruto's tongue.

Before Naruto knew what was happening he was being rolled over on his back again as Sasuke took back the control. This time smiling down at the blonde Sasuke asked, "Wanna try something that'll feel amazing?"

Confused but reassured by the smile Naruto simply nods.

Sasuke got up off the bed leaving a very confused and slightly hurt Naruto wondering what the fuck was going on. Moments later he came back with a bottle of something Naruto could only pin as being lotion...then it hit him 'Sasuke really wants to do this with _me_?' those thoughts were quickly driven from his mind however when he felt his boxers being pulled off.

Naruto look up at Sasuke who was smirking again he then started grinding down on him once again straddling him but this time they were both very naked making Naruto gasp and moan, God it felt good!

Sasuke had had enough; he was to close to cumming again, so he stuck three fingers in front of Naruto's face "suck."

Naruto obeyed sucking hard making Sasuke moan remembering that mouth on another part of his anatomy.

Pulling his fingers free with a light 'pop' he kissed Naruto while teasing the blonde's entrance with his fingers making the boy under him wiggle and moan.

Then all of a sudden Naruto stopped moaning and groaned in pain as Sasuke pushed a finger into him, then another making a scissoring motion.

Finally he added a third and final finger moving in and out then back in and wiggling his fingers around looking for that one spot that would make his lover see stars.

"Ahhhh...Sasuke...do...that...AGAIN!" Came the blondes panted out reply.

'Gotcha' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke gently pulled his fingers out earning a glare from the boy under him "Why'd you stop?" Naruto whined.

Tossing Naruto the lotion and moving up onto his knees Sasuke looked at the boy expectantly.

Naruto took the hint and poured a good amount of lotion onto his hand and then began to stroke Sasuke making sure to make his cock nice and slippery.

Hissing at the feel of the cold lotion against his heated flesh then moaning as Naruto continued to jack him off, Sasuke began rocking his hips with Naruto's hand.

"Enough!" Sasuke grunted out threw gritted teeth.

Naruto did as he was told and laid back spreading his legs wide as Sasuke got back his breath and then moved to settle between the blonde's knees.

Slowly pushing in Naruto whimpered from pain, noticing this Sasuke took his erection in his hand and started pumping while also taking the shorter boys lips in his kissing him hard enough to distract him from the pain.

Before the blonde knew what was going on Sasuke was all the way in and waiting patiently for Naruto to adjust to something so large. It took all of Sasuke's will power to not just slam into the little Uke fucking him senseless.

But he knew how much that would hurt him so he waited until Naruto wiggled a little pushing his hips towards Sasuke. Taking this, as all the proof he needed the blonde was ready he pulled out almost fully and pressed back in at a steady and slow pace.

Moaning loudly Sasuke managed to get out "God...Naruto...you feel so...fucking...GOOD!" threw his erratic breathing.

All of a sudden Sasuke brushed against something inside Naruto, which made the boy scream Sasuke's name. Feeling very lucky that he lived alone Sasuke moaned in response.

"Please...Sasuke...Fassttterr" Naruto panted out.

Needing no further encouragement Sasuke snapped his hips forward and began pounding into Naruto relentlessly making the boy cry out again and again from pleasure.

Every so often Naruto would get out a "harder." or a "faster." but other then that the room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and moan after moan which soon turned into two identical screams as the boys came together.

One inside the other and one all over both boys' stomachs.

Flopping down on top of Naruto, Sasuke purred contentedly in Naruto's ear "That was amazing Dobe"

Smiling weakly Naruto whispered "I agree _Teme_"

Sasuke rolled off Naruto not bothering to clean up and wrapped the covers around both of them.

Kissing Naruto once more to make sure this was all real and not just some sick joke his imagination was playing Sasuke fell asleep content in the arms of his new lover and best friend.


End file.
